


Untitled (29 December '03)

by Hope



Series: Untitled Faculty ficlets [1]
Category: The Faculty
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-29
Updated: 2003-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/18707.html<br/>http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html</p></blockquote>





	Untitled (29 December '03)

once the adrenaline burns out all casey's left with is the bedsprings digging through the old mattress and into his hip, the pain of bruises forming from his fall off the porch roof stuttering with the tense shaking of the rest of his body.

his room is small, worn, familiar, dangerous. he wonders if he can run. he wants to run. he wonders if it's a dream, the theme is certainly familiar. he knows he can't escape. the rest of the house is silent, his parents are asleep (_asleep, dammit_) and the room is lit by the amber gleam of his computer's stand-by button and the more brackish glow of the streetlight through the gauzy curtains. he wonders if he can run, doesn't think he can get out of bed. (he wonders if he wants to run.)

his eyes ache (his throat aches) and the soft light stops any reflection from the photos pinned to his wall that a stronger light might have contributed. _i have to get them back_, he murmurs to himself, silent, licking his lips in the near-darkness and digging his fingers in amongst tender ribs. pale splotches of faces blur as his eyes blink, look around the familiar wall paper of his life. _i have to get them back._

**Author's Note:**

> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/18707.html  
> http://www.livejournal.com/users/angstslashhope/489599.html


End file.
